Another Bloody Twilight
by KoleynKollins
Summary: Ramona has a dark secret. Murderous plots. Deathly games. A hunter. A mysterious stranger from a foreign land. And a coven of...vampires? Journey with Ramona into the mysterious unknown.
1. My Dark Past

Another Bloody Twilight

AN: Hey guys and thank you for reading my very first fanfiction! (Not my very very first but the first one I am putting on this super new profile!) I hope you like it! Special thanks to my BFF for editing the whole thing, I could not do this without you!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the brilliant characters from Twilight (or any other series mentioned in this story!)

Chapter One

Everybody has a secret. My secret was so terrible that it changed my entire life. My mother would still be alive if it weren't for that, and so would my father. The way they died was horrible, perhaps the most horrible thing that ever happened to me, and it was the event that would change my life forever.

When I arrived at the airport I was expecting my Uncle Charlie to be there. I had not seen him since I was a mere child, although I loved him very much. He was my mother's brother. And you are probably wondering who I am.

My name is Ramona Piper Gilmore. My parents died when I was fourteen and I spent a year in the cold, cruel clutches of foster care before my Uncle Charlie heard about my dire plight and told the foster care workers that he would take me away from them forever, to raise me as his own. I was so excited when I heard that I was going to live with him because I knew my cousin Bella, who I had never met before, would be living with us also.

I had always longed for a sister to call my own. I had seen pictures of Bella and regretted that I was not as pretty as she was. I stopped in the airport bathroom as soon as I got off my plane, staring at myself in the mirror. My skin was deathly pale, and I was so thin that the material of my silken blouse completely covered my thin frame.

A rosy hue on my cheeks was the only hint of color in my entire face and my eyes glowed brightly in the light of the bathroom, a vibrant light green that was the color of the ocean. My hair hung in bright red ringlets almost to my waist.

I cringed at my appearance. I would look so different here, so very different from my cousin with her dark glossy hair. I picked up my cell phone and with trembling fingers I dialed in my Uncle Charlie's phone number and brought the phone to my cheek.

"Hello?" said my Uncle's voice on the other end.

"Uncle Charlie?" I whispered.

"Ramona?" he bellowed happily. I could hear the joy in his voice. I desperately hoped that I wouldn't disappoint him.

"I'm here, at the airport. Are you going to come get me?"

"I'm sorry!" he said, and he sounded bitterly disappointed. "I am busy with your cousin Bella. There should be enough money on your credit card for you to take a taxi to Forks."

"Oh," I said softly. "Thanks."

"Goodbye, my dear neice," he said. "I so look forward to seeing you again."

I felt so desperately weak that I had to clutch the bathroom sink for support. I grabbed for the medication in my bag and swallowed two pills, then waited for the sinking feeling in my head to go away. When it was gone I left the bathroom, blushing when two people saw me because I knew what they were thinking I had been up to. Nothing good, no doubt.

I made my way to the door and after waiting for a moment I saw a bright yellow cab pull up. I stepped up and got inside and directed him to my Uncle's house.

When I got there I could hear shouting inside the front of the house. I paid the driver and watched him drive away then walked up. I was shocked to hear a girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

"But you don't understand!" she shrieked. The door flew open and my cousin Bella came storming out with tears streaming down her face. "You don't love me, you never did!"

Shocked I let my mouth gape open and my eyes watched her as she flew out of the house and into the bright orange truck in the driveway and she drove away. I was still standing there when I turned to my Uncle Charlie and he looked at me mournfully. I couldn't believe she was treating her own father that way! I felt so disgusted because I thought of my own father, dead in the ground and far away, and my heart felt a great sadness.

But my Uncle Charlie smiled and threw his arms open, ungulfing me in an enormous hug. "My dear niece!" he said. "It is so good to see you again."

He led me into the house and took all my suitcases, all the way up to the bedroom across from Bella's. He had newly decorated it in my own particular style. It amazed me how he knew exactly the sort of thing I liked, then I realized that he didn't know – the room had never changed in all the time since I was last there.

I love vintage styles and all old fashioned things. My friends back at school, before it all happened, used to say that I was born in the wrong era because I was always such an old fashioned girl. I smiled, tears filing my eyes because nobody had ever shown be such kindness in all the time that I was in foster care. I did not feel that I deserved it, so full of pain was I that my dark secret had caused so much pain to all the people that I loved.

I only felt that my secret would only cause pain to him, just like everybody else. I wasn't hungry and I think he was still upset that Bella had treated him that way, so he let me go to my room when I told him that I was tired.

But I didn't sleep. I thought about everything that had changed in my life. I heard Bella come back after a few hours. She stormed into her room. Softly I stood, almost falling in my delicate state, and crept to her door. I knocked.

"Bella? It is your cousin, Ramona."

"I don't want to talk to anyone!" she sobbed. I stood there for a moment.

"Please?" I begged, hoping dearly that we could be friends. Finally the door opened and she stood there, even more beautiful than in any photographs I had seen of her. She gave me a dark look. I reached out and touched her arm, gasping.

This was why I always avoided physical touch. Her entire past came flooding into my thoughts and I knew everything about her. Including…him. His face filled my mind, his beautiful face with its white skin and bronze hair. Who was he, I thought? Then I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice echoing with pain. "I am having a bad week. There's this boy in my class…"

Him, I thought to myself.

I shook my head. "It is all right," I said quietly. I had always been extraordinarily shy. "I hope we can be friends."

She nodded and closed her door again and I went back to my room and laid down. I wondered who the boy was, and felt jealous. Not jealous because of him, because I knew that I would never find love. I knew that my life could never be happy or full of joy. Because…

…because of my dark secret.

I was dying.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Another Bloody Twilight

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next day, feeling incredibly ill. I gasped, thinking of the night before, and coughed, tasting the bitter taste of crimson blood in my mouth. My body ached as I slowly stood, swaying slightly.

Perhaps right now I should tell you about my illness.

It is a rare blood disease that effects very few people. It is on a recessive gene which means that very few people get it because both the mother and father have to carry the gene. Every blood cell in my body was like a small, fragile sphere and my blood could not sustain me. My organs had all begun to shut down when I was only a child and even with the medication that I took several times a day there was no hope for me.

The doctors said just before my parents died that I would only live until I was seventeen, if that. I had hoped once that maybe there was some way that I could be saved but my ever weakening body told me otherwise.

Uncle Charlie knew this as well, but I had asked him not to tell Bella as this would only serve to make her uncomfortable. I waited until my cousin was finished in the bathroom, digging for my medicines in my bag. I swallowed them one by one then got up and got ready.

I pulled on a vintage blouse that was trimmed in lace, and a pair of black jeans and ballerina flats. Then I bound up my long tendrils of curly red hair into a ponytail and pulled on a black sweater since it was cold outside.

Uncle Charlie hugged and kissed me when I went downstairs and wished me luck on my first day at my new school.

I had also not asked him to tell my teachers about my medical condition, since I did not want them to give me any special treatment. Bella did not seem happy to have to drive me to school and she didn't seem like she was going to be any nicer to me, but I didn't mind. I was already such a burden on her and I knew that knowing about my condition or becoming close to me was only going to lead to heartache.

What I did not expect was the fact that the moment I got to school everybody would gather around me, chattering noisily in excitement at the new girl.

I made my way through my first few classes, conscious of their stares. I had always been the popular girl at my old school, before my parents died and I went into foster care. Then I went to lunch. I sat down next to Bella and she introduced me to all of her friends. I felt so strange because I knew that they too would only be heartbroken if they got to know me.

"Your hair is so pretty!" exclaimed a blonde girl.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"And I love your sweater!" she reached out to touch it, and accidentally her fingers brushed against my skin. I gasped when I started to feel her past come to me.

I could not control my special powers, not at all, and I saw everything in a flash. Because I could not control my powers I knew there was no way to prevent seeing horrible things, things about the girls life that I would not want to see. I cried out and got up, making an excuse about needing to get my homework, and left.

They all started laughing including Bella and I knew they were laughing at me. I felt so awful. I was searching for a place to hide when I heard beautiful music coming from the school's music room. I stopped at the door and pushed it open.

The boy from Bella's memory was there, at the piano. His long graceful fingers flew like magic over the keys and I stared in awe at his effervescent beauty. His hair glistened like the sparkling of the sun, his pale skin even more beautiful in my own sight than it had been in her memory. I could not see his eyes but imagined that they would be the most glorious shade of burning gold just like the bright shimmering orb of light in the summer sky.

I gasped and he turned. He started to say something, and then his face contorted. "Bella?" he whispered. Then he saw that it wasn't Bella, it was me, and he froze. "NO!" he shouted, sounding incredibly enraged, and his hand smashed through the keyboard.

I felt strange, so frightened was I. My eyes fluttered closed and I began to fall. Somehow his hands clasped around my waist and when I opened my eyes again he was holding me. I had fainted. But he was touching me, and I suddenly knew. I knew it without debt and questions.

"Vampire!" I gasped.

His eyes widened. Then I felt his arms tighten. "You can't know!" he muttered bitterly and darkly, then with my head still spinning we began to fly. I thought perhaps I had died and was now in the arms of a marvelous angel, as we flew closer and closer to heaven, but no, he was real, I was still alive, and we were moving at an agonizingly quick speed.

"Please, no," I whispered.

He stopped and we were in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

"How do you know what I am?" he said.

"I…I have a special power. I can see your past."

His eyes widened and he seemed like the world was coming crashing down on him. "It is impossible," he said.

"I am sorry," I said. I hated myself suddenly, knowing that he must be in pain because of my horrible gift.

That is what had happened with my mother and father. I saw my father kill a man in the distant past and because I could not continue to keep his secret I told my mother. He was so utterly horrified that he killed her, and then himself. He knew that I would not tell and only let me live because he knew that I was dying anyway.

And there was another secret too.

"I know what you are," I said, "because I am different too. My powers are not like others of my kind which is why I was never allowed to attend school with them. But I am a witch, Edward…"

He didn't even ask to know my name, and he embraced me. I thought of my father in the dark cloak, and I thought of the scar upon his arm, but nothing seemed to matter anymore as I wilted in the firm grasp of Edward's arms.


End file.
